Three Days
by TheAuthorx
Summary: I'm gonna here for three more days and at the end of those three days you are divorcing Peter. What if Owen really wasn't kidding? OwenxAlicia siblingship, PeterxAlicia Willx Alicia. Will be 3 chapters max.


**Not mine. I changed the timeline a little. I made Yum Kippur the first night Owens there instead of the next day and made his plane the morning of his second day instead of afternoon on his third day. You'll understand in the next few chapters.**

**3 more days**

_I'm gonna here for three more days and at the end of those three days you are divorcing Peter- Owen Cavanaugh_

**Day One**

**Three days. That's all the time Owen needs (or more like was giving to give her) to convince Alicia to divorce her cheating, bastard (and so many other curse words) of a husband (or at least for the time being). He does feel a little guilty though, because technically (well not so technically but that's the only way he can do this with at least a few morals intact) he's still breaking up his sister marriage (didn't Peter already see to that). It has to be done though, if even if he has slightly (and only slightly because he still hates Peter for doing what-or who- to his sister) ambivalent feelings towards it all.**

"**Really Owen and then what? What will I be doing after I divorce my husband and father of my children?" Alicia asks sarcasm dripping from her voice.**

"**Isn't it obvious," Owen said just as playfully, "You'd **_**finally **_**get it on with pretty boy Gardner-"**

"**He's **_**hardly**_** a pretty boy-"**

"**- and you'd finally have your heart fixed. You can't stay with him Alicia," Owen told her, a knowing and yet sad smile gracing his face, "not even for your kids."**

"**No Owen, you don't understand," Alicia said defiance on her face, "I'm not leaving my husband and that is the end of this discussion."**

"**No! Don't do that Leesh," Owen said appearing almost angry for the first time since he'd arrived, "Just this once, just for tonight at the very least, can we please just have an honest conversation."**

"**When haven't I been honest with you?" asked Alicia starting to feel annoyed at her brother. Alicia Florrick doesn't lie. Or at least doesn't lie to her brother, not to her Owen. **

"**Okay so you haven't outright lied but you are always omitting details and being the pokerfaced Alicia that I grew up with," Owen argued daring her to disagree.**

"**Owen, I love you but you need to drop this," Alicia warned, her voice quiet yet deadly. She loves her brother- he is one of the most important people in her life- but she can't discuss this with him. Not when she's so unsure herself about her feelings.**

"**Come on, we can have some more wine and we can both spill secrets and it'll be like old times," Owen said a wistfulness in his voice that softened Alicia.**

"**We can more wine but I'm not spilling secrets," Alicia said walking to the kitchen to get some more white wine. When she returned she saw Owen with a familiar book. Her college journal. Joy. "What the hell are you doing with that? I thought I threw that out years ago?"**

"**No, I just stole it years ago," Owen corrected before reading a particular passage, "Oh the things he does to me, and the way he makes me feel. His sultry eyes and yet boyish looks drive me crazy. If I wasn't with Peter now and he wasn't with a million different women a week, I'd jump-"**

"**Give that here," Alicia said stealing the book back from her brother and reading over it herself, mentally going over memories of a time when she was completely, blissfully happy.**

"**Why do you want to stay with Peter, Leesh?"**

"**I told you Owen. **_**He's my husband."**_

"**I know what you told me, I know want to know why you won't leave him? You can tell me Sis."**

"**He's my husband. What else can I say?"**

"**Why? He's a jerk and an arse and he cheated on you."**

"**And you cheated on your partner! What makes you so different?" Alicia asked in a fit of rage.**

"**It's very different okay. First, I dated him for 6 months, not married for 15 years. Second, I had a one night stand with a stranger; I didn't bang a hooker 18 times over. Don't compare me to Peter… unless of course your comparing our-"**

"**Okay too much information," Alicia said raising her hands surrendering to Owen's inappropriate comments, "Why do you want me to leave him?"**

"**You're… you're not happy. Not as happy as you use to be or deserve to be. I know you love Peter but you're not in love with him anymore are you?" Owen said causing his sister to stare at him in shock, so he pushed on, "You're in love with William."**

"**And if that's true? What does it matter?" Alicia said staring into her wine glass, unable to make herself look into her brother worried yet concerned eyes. Not something you saw in Owen Cavanaugh's eyes every day.**

"**Are you admitting to it? I mean don't get me wrong I'm gla-"**

"**I'm not admitting anything," Alicia said firmly, "I'm just… I'm just saying what would you expect to happen if I left Peter for Will."**

"**You'd be happy. Will could fix the broken heart you're clearly suffering from-"**

"**And if he doesn't!" Alicia snaps.**

"**What are you talking about?" A confused Owen asks his frustrated sister.**

"**With Peter I'm safe!" Alicia argues before taking a deep breath and continuing to explain. "Peter has already cheated; he's already broken my heart. I don't trust him and I'm not in love with him but I also don't know if I love Will and I'm not going to leave everything I know to risk Will, my best friend since college, also breaking my heart."**

"**Alicia, Oh Alicia, you don't know that will happen."**

"**I don't know it won't," Alicia argued the tension filling the lounge suddenly being cut when the phone rang. "Hey Will…"**

**- YUM KIPPOR 00000000 -**

"… **and it won't be what you want and it won't be what mum wants," Alicia informs her brother, "so back off."**

"**I'm not going to back of Leesh," Owen assures her, "You're my sister. I made a mistake when the scandal first broke backing off. I won't do that again."**

"**What do you want from me Owen?" Alicia asked her brother, sighing, tired of this conversation.**

"**I want you to divorce Peter," Owen burst out frustrated, taking a quick breath before continuing, "I want you to at least consider divorcing Peter."**

"**I told you yesterday Owen," Alicia said, once again getting angry,"I'm leaving my husband on some whim because you decide you want to mess with my life."**

"**Do not make me out to be the bad guy here- I just want you happy," Owen defends.**

"**Yeah, well, just don't okay," Alicia snaps walking to the living room just as Peter walks in to the kitchen. Worried about the argument that could occur between the two Alicia hangs by the threshold. Too far to be noticed but close enough to be able to listen in.**

"**You hurt her again and I'll kill you." **_**Please, Owen don't do this. Don't start this. **_

"**Oh please. Where were you? It's been eight months since you last visited." **_**He was in Oregon! I understand. Please know I understand Owen.**_

"**Yes well your still here." **_**That probably is the reason too.**_

"**And when I was in prison; you visited her once. My wife deserves better form her family." Alicia want's to turn around and say**_** what about you? Are you not my family; not my husband; because you banging hookers in your little f**krade hurt me **_**but she can tell the conversation is coming to an end and really doesn't want to get caught out so she rushes back to the table; her resentment for Peter growing and her immunity toward Owen wilting.**

**DAY 2**

"**You don't have to be so strong all the time," Owen advises his sister.**

"**I'm not," Alicia admits.**

"**I know," Owen assures her. "You don't have to pretend."**

"**Okay."**

"**I'm going to head out now," Owen tells his sister, picking up his bags as he prepares to leave.**

"**I'll miss you O," Alicia tells her brother, using the nickname she hasn't used since around their parents' divorce and she had to spend time comforting her brother.**

"**I'll miss you too A," Owen said walking to the door, opening it, but just as he reached the threshold he turned around offering one more piece of advice. "Just remember- it's never too late to change your mind and divorce his sorry ass."**

"**Good-bye Owen," was all Alicia could say out without crying. What she wouldn't do to make that true but she had responsibilities, she had children and a vow and she couldn't throw all that away for a fling (because she tells herself that's all she and Will could be to stop herself from running off into the sunset with him) with her boss who could just as easily break her heart (only he wouldn't. That's another thing Alicia lies to herself about- Will- her Will would never hurt her just as she'd never intentionally hurt him). It's only when Owen's gone and she can hear him waiting by the elevator that she realises yes she can leave Peter- yes she desperately needs to leave Peter. She hears the elevator bell ring and as she's possessed by something (because normal, rational, pokerfaced Alicia would never do that) she flings the front door open, only to come face to face with Owen, who somehow knew she'd change her mind.**

"**It's never too late you say," Alicia asks her brother, looking for reassurance that yes this is the right thing to do and no she's not simply following some whim.**

"**Never too late Leesh."**

**Okay tell me what you think. Please be kind. I tried to make this one better than my last few bomb outs. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and Guategal- I'm working on your story idea about their break-up and how the aftermath should have been. Not sure if it'll be endgame Will and Alicia though- still deciding.**


End file.
